Life
by noour
Summary: tantôt amis, tantôt amants, parfois ennemis... défi de bibliothèque de fiction, 31 drabble avec mots imposés sur un couple au choix, un texte par jour.
1. main

Bonjour, voici le premier texte du defi de bibliothèque de fiction, avec le mot "Main" Le defi est "Sur votre 31". Le principe ? Ecrire un recueil de Drabble (entre 100 - 1000 mots) à partir d'un mot, a raison de un drabble pour chacun des jours de mars. On pouvez traiter un mot comme on le souhaites (l'intégrer dans le texte ou juste tourner autour). Chaque jour vous allez donc découvrir le mot du jour.

Bonne lecture, noour.

* * *

Le lieutenant colonel Sheppard fixait l'immensité de l'océan, ses pensées s'entrechoquant. Il savait que du travail l'attendait à l'intérieur de la cité, que le Colonel Carter, Mckay ou encore Lorn cherchait à le joindre, qu'il avait plusieurs rapports de missions en retard, mais il avait enlevé son oreillette, voulant dix minutes de silence. Dix minutes de silence, c'était sa façon à lui de rendre hommage à ses hommes tombés au combat. C'était devenu son rituel, malgré lui. 6. C'était le nombre de décès depuis que le programme Atlantis avait commencé. C'était 6 de trop. Et aujourd'hui, une recrue de l'équipe SG-4 était mort, lors de ce combat sans fin contre les wraith, cet ennemi alien que personne n'avait connaissance avant de débarquer sur une planète alien. Le chiffre était passé maintenant à 7.

Chaque accident, chaque disparition et chaque mort le faisait se remettre en question. Il savait qu'il prenait les choses trop à cœur, cela lui avait valu quelques remarques, auparavant. Mais c'était comme ça.

Dans un hurlement de rage, Sheppard cria au vide sa colère. Chaque décès, chaque disparition ne faisait qu'augmenter sa hargne contre cet ennemi qui ne voyaient en eux qu'un moyen d'accéder à la planète terre pour tous les assouvir. Contre ces créatures laides qui utilisaient leur vie pour préserver la leur.

– Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda une voix féminine dans son dos.

– Vous savez toujours où me trouver, constata Sheppard, avec un sourire las.

– Il semblerait que nous ayons les mêmes cachettes, s'amusa la doc, en s'approchant. Il faut dire qu'avec 60 kilomètres carrés, la cité des anciens n'offre pas beaucoup d'endroit pour avoir la paix.

Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, regardant sa collègue Jennifer Keller, responsable médical de l'expédition depuis la disparition de son prédécesseur, le Docteur Carlson Beckett. Encore un mort de trop.

– Vous voulez en parler ?

– Non.

– D'accord.

C'est ce qu'il appréciait avec Jennifer. Pas de "Je suis désolée", "je partage votre tristesse" et autres phrases classiques pour lui faire comprendre que les gens le comprenait. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il ressentait. Car ce n'était pas eux qui avaient choisi la mission. Ce n'était pas eux qui avait donné les ordres. C'était lui.

Lentement, une main se posa sur la sienne. Doucement, il décrispa ses doigts, les mêlants à ceux de la jeune femme. Ce doux contact l'apaisa.

– On les vaincra, déclara avec verve John, en regardant le ciel. On les vaincra, et on retournera sur terre. Et on habitera ensemble.

Sans la regarder, il pouvait sentir son sourire. Avec regret, il se détacha de son contact, puis remit son oreillette. Dans une dernier chaste baisé, il regagna l'intérieur de la cité, laissant sur la digue celle qui avait conquis son cœur.


	2. Livre

Bonjour, voici le deuxième texte du défi, avec le mot "livre" !

* * *

Après avoir comme chaque matin et chaque soir vérifier son pistolet, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard sorti de ses quartiers en direction du mess. Une bonne journée commençait par un bon petit déjeuner. Arrivant dans la cantine, il saluât ses amis et ses collègues, tout en discutant de choses sans réel intérêt avec chacun. Il eut un air étonnée en voyant à une table le Dr Keller, avec en plus de son plateau, un ordinateur. Teyla et Ronon étaient déjà assis, discutant avec elle.

– Vous travaillez déjà de bon matin, Docteur Keller ?

– J'écris un livre, sourit la concernée.

– Un livre ? S'étonna sheppard, en s'asseyant. Sur la médecine ?

– Sur moi ? Proposa McKay, en posant son plateau à son tour.

– Je trouve cette idée très enrichissante commenta Teyla, en épluchant son fruit.

– D'écrire un livre sur moi ? Demanda McKay, enchanté, entre deux bouchées de porridge.

– Je trouve cela très enrichissant d'écrire un livre, corrigea Teyla, dans un rire.

Il y eut quelques sourires amusés devant la mine défaitiste de McKay.

– Pourquoi écrire un livre ? Demanda Ronon, perplexe.

– Faut-il seulement avoir une raison ? S'amusa Keller en levant les yeux de l'écran. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

C'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, Le Dr Keller trouva sur son bureau un tapuscrit. Perplexe, elle regarda le titre qui ne l'aidait pas à savoir l'auteur. Le prenant en main, elle parcourut quelques pages jusqu'à tomber sur la note de l'auteur "pour Jennifer Keller, promis juré qu'on la vivra notre putain de belle histoire".

– Promis juré, murmura-t-elle, en retour, le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Déguisement

Voici le texte 3, avec le mot Déguisement ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

– Eh pourquoi ce serait moi qui me déguiserai en clown ? Demanda Sheppard, en regardant le déguisement, que McKay lui brandissait fièrement. Et pourquoi un clown ?

– Tous les enfants vous adorent, Sheppard, sourit Teyla, amusée. Ils attendent le carnaval avec impatience depuis que vous leur avez fait découvrir.

– Surtout parce que vous avez perdu à la courte paille, ajouta Radek, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sheppard grommela des choses intelligibles, partagé entre faire plaisir aux enfants d'athos, et refuser net en avouant sa peur des clowns.

– Bon, pas de photos, on est d'accord ? Capitula le lieutenant colonel.

Dix minutes plus tard, engoncé dans un costume deux fois trop grand, et sous les rires de ses collègues, Sheppard se dirigea vers les Jumper, ou le satedien et l'athosienne les attendait déjà.

A sa surprise, il y avait également une troisième personne, déguisée elle aussi, à son plus grand étonnement. Des mèches blondes s'échappait du chapeau, trahissant l'identité de la personne.

– Vous aussi vous avez perdu à la courte paille ? Demanda avec compassion Shepard, en voyant sa collègue Jennifer Keller dans un costume d'Arlequin.

– Non, j'essaye une nouvelle méthode pour réduire le stress des examens pour les enfants. Ils seront si occupés à me dévisager qu'ils oublieront les instruments qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

Le militaire eut un moment de flottement, essayant de lire sur son visage une expression, un signe nerveux trahissant le mensonge.

– Vous voyez, ça fonctionne déjà avec vous.

Sur les deux sièges arrières, Teyla et Ronon ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

– C'était une plaisanterie, compris John avec un sourire amusé, tout en décollant pour sortir du hangar, aidé de l'écran de contrôle.

– J'ai perdu un pari contre McKay sur la résolution d'une équation.

– C'est déjà impressionnant que vous ayez essayé, déclara Teyla, en accord avec les autres passagers, sauf Ronon qui était stoïque comme d'habitude.

Après un court voyage, le jumper se posa sur le continent, aussitôt accueilli par des enfants surexcités, qui auraient tôt fait de rendre McKay hors de lui. Entraîner au centre du village, les deux adultes étaient l'attraction du jour. De l'ancêtre au nouveau-né, pas une personne ne manquait à l'appel. Sous les regards émerveillés des enfants, John sorti quelques balles de jonglage, puis se mit à faire le pitre, pour le plus grand bonheur des plus jeunes. Ce fut ensuite avec une curiosité non feinte qu'il regarda la nouvelle, arrivée il y avait à peine quelques mois, se demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire.

– Vous savez faire des tours de magie ? S'étonna le militaire, en voyant sa collègue sortir un jeu de cartes.

Dans un clin d'œil, cette dernière fit une démonstration, en retrouvant sans aucun problème la carte qu'elle avait fait choisir à un enfant.

D'abord sceptique, Sheppard eut un sifflement admiratif après avoir essayé plusieurs fois de percer son secret sans succès. Décidément, entre affronter un physicien et ses tours de magie, cette nouvelle collègue était pleine de surprises.


	4. Question

Bonjour, voici le texte 4, avec le mot "Question" !

* * *

Regardant une photo, Sheppard se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que le programme Stargate était fini. 3 ans que chaque membres de l'expédition étaient retournée sur terre, certains avec soulagement, d'autres avec amertume face à cet arrêt si brutal. La cité, grâce à l'union des scientifiques, avait été de nouveau immergée. Mais plus que tout, ce qui leur avait le plus déchiré le coeur, surtout à ceux qui les connaissait, c'était de dire adieu à Teyla et Ronon. La CIS, Commission internationale de surveillance, n'avait rien voulu entendre, concernant ces deux personnes qu'ils considéraient comme des aliens. L'athosienne et la sathedien auraient-ils acceptés de vivre sur terre définitivement, si la CIS aurait donné son accord ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

– Encore dans vos souvenirs ? Demanda Jennifer, en entrant dans le bureau du maintenant Colonel Sheppard, la base du SGC.

– A t'on réellement servi à quelque chose ? Demanda Sheppard, en reposant la photographie, face au médecin chef de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Ou tout ce programme n'a été qu'un immense gâchis ?

Sa vis-à-vis le regarda pendant une longue minute, avant de regarder la porte des étoiles, où des techniciens s'affairaient autour. Ils restèrent en silence des longues minutes, regardant cet anneau gravé semblable au granit. Les yeux fermés, il pourrait composer l'adresse de la porte d'Atlantis, dans la galaxie naine de Pégase. Secouant la tête, le colonel retourna à ses papiers, pour oublier ce qu'il avait perdu.

– Avec notre aide, des conseils simples, des sensibilisations, nous avons pu les aider à mieux vivre, et se prémunir de maladie qui auparavant leur étaient fatal. Parfois nous leur avons trouvé de nouveaux territoires, réparer leur bouclier, pour les protéger des wraiths. Nous les avons aidées à développer leur agriculture, leur commerce, et donné de l'espoir, l'espoir de vivre sans sélection lorsque nous avons détruit des vaisseaux ruches. C'est peut-être qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'immensité de l'océan Lanthien, mais c'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire.

Sheppard ne répondit pas, mais avait beaucoup de pensées. Elle avait raison. Oui il y avait des regrets, mais aussi des fiertés, et des petites victoires quotidiennes. Des larmes, mais aussi des sourires, des rires, et des regards qui parlaient plus qu'un simple mot. S'il y avait bien un gâchis, c'était l'arrêt du programme Atlantis.

– J'aime à penser qu'un jour le programme reprendra, osa avouer Sheppard, en détaillant à nouveau la photo.

– Il reprendra.

C'était plus qu'une certitude.


	5. Défaite

Voici le texte 5 avec le mot "Défaite". Bonne lecture

* * *

De bon matin, au mess, Sheppard était bougon. Et pour cause, depuis qu'il était sur la cité d'Atlantis, personne n'avait réussi à le battre au poker. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle, Jennifer Keller de son identité ; se joigne à eux pour la traditionnelle partie de poker du dimanche sur invitation de Sam.

–Eh bien, votre égo en a pris un coup ? Devina Sam, en le voyant toujours bougon, en ce lundi matin.

–C'est la chance du débutant, je veux une revanche, décréta ce dernier, en croisant le regard de la nouvelle, qui s'asseyait pour déjeuner, en même temps que Teyla.

–Avec plaisir. Mais si vous perdez, vous devez être l'infirmier personnel de Mckay pendant une semaine.

Sheppard regarda sa collègue, qui était on ne peut plus sérieux.

–Je ne suis pas infirmier militaire.

–Croyez-moi, pour soigner McKay qui se coupe avec un bout de papier il n'y a pas besoin de diplôme. Mais si vous y tenez, je vous ferai une formation en bobologie.

Sam et Teyla eut un sourire amusé, connaissant le spécimen. Paranoïaque, il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour venir à l'infirmerie en étant persuadé qu'il était à l'article de la mort. Cependant, en ce moment, celui-ci en profitait plus pour tester la nouvelle médecin sur ses connaissances médicales que pour se plaindre de son écharde.

–Très bien. Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, vous serez l'assistante de Rodney pour toutes ses expériences, pendant une semaine aussi.

–Très bien, répondit malicieusement à son tour Keller.

–Je suis sûre que les deux idées raviront le concerné, s'amusa Teyla, en portant un bol de thé à ses lèvres.

Il avait attendu avec impatience ce jour toute la semaine. En ce dimanche, son jour de repos habituel quand il n'était pas de surveillance ; John battait les cartes avec une énergie retrouvée.

–Vous pouvez abandonner maintenant, docteur Keller. Je ne vous en voudrais pas...

–Vous avez peur d'être battu par une femme ? Demanda la femme, mi-figue mi-raisin.

–Je ne suis pas machiste, je n'aime pas perdre, c'est différent.

Indifférent aux regards des autres personnes qui jouaient avec eux, les deux continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu'à ce que des cartes de jeu et des jetons leur furent tendus. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Le jeu avait débuté depuis une dizaine de minutes. A chaque jetons posés, chaque cartes jetés, chaque mots prononcés, les joueurs se jaugeaient du regard. Était-ce du bluff ? Avait-il vraiment un si bon jeu pour pouvoir miser autant ?

Après plus de trois quarts d'heure, il ne restait plus que cinq joueurs en lice sur les huit. Mais bien vite, le colonel Carter s'inclina, tandis que Sheppard n'était pas dupe et se doutait qu'elle voulait que cette confrontation ait lieu.

Une heure et demi. Le nombre de joueurs avait chuté à quatre. Sans surprise, John et Jennifer étaient encore en train de jouer, de même que Teyla et Radek.

Regardant ses cartes, le lieutenant colonel esquissa un sourire mentalement, avant de scruter les autres joueurs. Tout le monde était impassible, mis à part Radek marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans sa langue natale.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulés depuis que le jeu avait commencé. Il ne restait plus que les deux personnes pour qui l'enjeu était le plus important. Derrière eux, les paris allaient bon train.

– Quinte flush, déclara soudainement Sheppard, en abattant ses cartes, satisfait au possible.

– Eh bien, je vous retrouve lundi matin pour une formation accélérée de bobologie spécial Mckay ? S'enquit sa collègue, en dévoilant une quinte flush royale.

Sous les exclamations de rires de ses collègues, bon gré mal gré, Sheppard serra la main de sa collègue, en acceptant la proposition d'une nouvelle partie, se préparant à la défaite. Après tout, jamais deux sans trois.


	6. Je t'aime

Hello, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 6 ème mot "Je t'aime". Bonne lecture, noour

* * *

– Bonjour à tous ceux que je n'ai pas vu, commença Sam, en avisant les personnes rentrant dans la salle de réunion.

Tasse de café dans une main et ordinateur dans l'autre, l'astrophysicien marmonna un vague bonjour, avant de s'installer et de continuer ce qu'il faisait avant de devoir aller en briefing pour la prochaine mission.

Le lieutenant colonel rentra dans la grande salle de réunion, suivi de Teyla et de Ronon. Une fois tout le monde assis, les conversations s'arrêtèrent d'elle-même, pour laisser le colonel Carter parler.

– Nous attendons encore une personne et nous pourrons commencer. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Shepard acquiesça vaguement, ayant trouvée une occupation dans le fait de regarder ce que McKay faisait pour avoir l'air si concentré. Le bruit des portes pivotantes le fit tourner la tête.

Il eut un air étonnée en voyant sa collègue. La dernière mission qu'elle avait faite s'était un peu terminée en catastrophe après être tombée, avec Mckay et Samantha ; dans une mine désaffectée des genii en traversant le plafond rongé par la rouille. non seulement leur tokiwalki ne fonctionnaient pas, mais en essayant d'entasser des caisses en bois pour grimper dessus et sortir, Le Colonel c'était fracturée la jambe en tombant. Ce n'était pas le genre de mission qui rassure, même si la médecin chef en avait fait quelques unes avant. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce point qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt qu'il avait la nette impression que cette dernière faisait tout pour l'éviter, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Sur cette autre galaxie, sur cette cité étrangère, il était difficile de conserver la notion des jours.

La réunion commença, et Sheppard écouta d'un air distrait Sam présenter leur prochaine mission. L'objectif était de venir en aide à un peuple qui comptait un nombre important de malade. La chef de l'expédition Atlantis enchaîna avec ce qu'elle savait du peuple, aidée de Teyla qui les connaissait depuis longtemps.

Toujours dans ses pensées concernant son impression que la médecin chef l'évitait au maximum, il la regarda, essayant de deviner ses pensées. Celle-ci, se sentant observée, se mit à son tour à le regarder.

– Un problème ? Demanda Samantha, en voyant les deux se fixer du regard depuis un bon moment.

– Doit-on s'attendre à une méfiance, ou une réaction hostile ? S'enquit Sheppard, pour noyer le poisson.

– Non, ils sont pacifistes, mon peuple les connaît depuis très longtemps. Ils vivent de leur culture du riz, mais aussi de céréales et du commerce avec d'autres planètes. Ils ont une porte des étoiles, ce qui leur apporte un avantage considérable, mais c'est aussi à double tranchant car les wraiths ont souvent fait des sélections sur leur planète, et détruisent leur culture pour les assouvir.

Ronon eut un reniflement de colère, connaissant bien cette méthode appliquée par les wraiths. Après tout, il avait perdu ses amis, sa famille, et son peuple à cause des wraiths qui avaient détruit son village.

Après les derniers échanges entre Teyla et Jennifer, le groupe se séparèrent pour aller vaquer à leur devoir. Teyla et Ronon comptaient aller sur le continent, Sam avait des papiers à finir. Lui aussi avait des choses à faire, mais voulait, avant la mission de jeudi, mettre les choses au clair avec une certaine personne.

Se doutant qu'elle était déjà retournée à son poste, il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à une infirmière où était le docteur Keller, que celle-ci croisa son regard, avant de s'avancer, et de l'inviter à entrer dans son bureau, pour être en privé.

– Alors, prête pour la mission de jeudi ? lança Sheppard, à brûle-pourpoint, les mains dans les poches pour paraître décontractée.

– Je doute que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour me demander cela, constata son interlocutrice.

– J'ai l'impression que vous me fuyez. Ai-je tort ?

il eut de longues secondes pendant lesquels la femme le regarda, avec un air grave qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'elle avait dû lui annoncer que Elizabeth Weir, l'ancienne chef d'expédition, celle qui avait dirigé en premier cette expédition ; avait été gravement blessée lorsque le faisceau des réplicateurs avait effleurée la cité. Il avait passé la visite médicale annuelle obligatoire le mois dernier. Il y avait-il un problème avec ses résultats ?

– Je ne vous fuis pas, corrigea Jennifer, en enlevant son oreillette, pour ne pas être dérangée.

– Si faire demi-tour a chaque fois que vous me voyez, ou essayer de couper court à chaque conversation, ce n'est pas me fuir, je veux bien votre définition.

– J'ai des sentiments pour vous. Et je suis consciente qu'ils ne sont pas partagés.


	7. Toujours

Bonjour, voici un nouveau drabble avec le mot "Toujours".

* * *

Plongé dans sa gestion de stock, Keller leva les yeux en voyant des personnes entrée dans l'infirmerie.

– Je vous le confie, s'amusa Ronon, face à la médecin chef, qui s'était levée, même pas surprise de les voir.

– Pourquoi c'est toujours vous que je vois à des horaires non conventionnels et toujours quand je suis de garde ? Demanda Keller, en enfilant des gants, face à un lieutenant colonel avec l'arcade ouverte.

– Ah bon ? S'enquit Sheppard, l'air parfaitement innocent.

La médecin secoua la tête, amusée, avant d'ordonner à son patient de s'assoir sur le fauteuil pour pouvoir examiner sa blessure. Ronon était reparti, probablement pour aller récupérer ses sabres laissés en salle d'entrainement.

– Qui a gagnée cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle, en inspectant l'arcade, après l'avoir désinfectée.

– Ronon. Qui peut battre Ronon ? Il est né avec des sabres de bambou dans les mains.

– Personne ! Ou bien Teyla, mais je suis sûr qu'il la laisse gagner. Bon, ce n'est trop profond, vous n'avez pas besoin de points, des sutures adhésives suffiront. Ce ne sera pas long.

– J'ai tout mon temps.

Keller eut un moment de flottement, avant de déclarer d'une voix détachée, tout en faisant le pansement.

– Je fais finir par croire que vous recherchez ma compagnie.

Sans répondre, le concerné eut une esquisse de sourire, faisant reconsidérer sa théorie à Keller.

– Voilà, j'ai finie. Vous risquez d'avoir un bleu et un gonflement de l'arcade pendant quelques jours avec le choc du sabre. Si c'est le cas, venez me voir je vous donnerai de l'arnica.

Jetant les compresses souillées et ses gants dans la poubelle spécifique aux déchets à risque infectieux, elle regarda le lieutenant-colonel qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

– j'ai pas mal de paperasses en retard, Vous voulez me tenir compagnie ?

– Je vais chercher le café ! S'exclama John, en sautant de la table d'examen.

On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait.


	8. Libre

Voici le texte 8 avec le mot libre. Certains mots me filent plus de fil à retordre, mais ça permet de sortir de sa zone de confort.

* * *

– La voie est libre, chuchota Sheppard, en regardant son petit détecteur de confection lantien, qui indiquait la présence ou non de signatures thermiques et donc de personne autour de lui.

Des wraiths s'étaient infiltrés par téléportation sur la cité. Leur ennemi les avaient retrouvés, malgré leur changement de planète. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux. Cependant, l'urgence était d'accéder au fauteuil des anciens. Oui, de par son gène, il était le seul à le maîtriser presque pleinement, et donc pouvoir renverser la situation.

Le plan était simple, mais c'était sans compter sur la nouvelle médecin chef. Fraîchement arrivée il y a quelques semaines, elle avait décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait en entendant une explosion causée par les wraiths pour faire diversion, au lieu verrouiller la tour qui abritait l'infirmerie grâce à un code confidentiel. Après être tombée nez à nez avec elle, et avoir lui failli tirer dessus s'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu, il lui avait intimée de le suivre, ne donnant pas chair de sa peau si elle tombait face à ces créatures. Pour l'instant, ils étaient plus occupés à essayer de trouver l'adresse de la Voie lactée et donc de la terre, tout en s'emparant de l'avant-poste des Anciens, qu'à penser à se nourrir.

Après avoir emprunté avec prudence quelques couloirs, avoir fait demi-tour pour trouver un autre chemin, Sheppard eut une certitude. Il n'était plus très loin. Il restait deux couloirs.

D'un poing fermé, il fit signe à sa collègue de s'arrêter. Cependant, celle-ci qui regardait fréquemment derrière elle, rentra dans le lieutnant, ne comprenant pas le signe d'arrêt.

– Je vais en éclaireur, restez-ici.

– Mais… Protesta la jeune femme, vite coupé par l'agacement du militaire.

Ignorant ses protestations, il avança dans le couloir, arme en joug, craignant de tomber sur un wraith. Cependant ce n'était qu'un de ses soldats, le sergent Johnson.

– Il a été … Attaquée par les wraiths ? S'inquiéta Keller, en arrivant à côté de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que vous n'aviez pas compris dans "restez-ici ?" S'agaça Sheppard alors que par habitude professionnelle, la médecin commença un examen sommaire. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça !

– Vous voulez le laisser ici pour qu'il serve de pâture aux wraiths ? Bel esprit d'équipe !

Se retenant d'assommer sa nouvelle collègue, lui fourgant son arme dans ses mains, lui montra la gâchette et le cran de sécurité, avant de prendre le sergent sur son dos.

– Satisfaite ? Maintenant, ouvrez la voie, intima le militaire qui portait son collègue inconscient.

Enfin dans la salle de fauteuil, Sheppard soupira et s'assit dans l'artefact, pour résoudre le problème le plus urgent. Pour le reste, pensa-t-il en regardant le deux personnes, il verra plus tard.


	9. Mariage

Voici le texte 9, avec le mot "Mariage". Bonne lecture

* * *

En cette période de permission, John parcourut des yeux la vitrine des bijouteries, une idée en tête. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'il fréquentait la médecin-chef de la cité d'Atlantis. Et presque autant de temps que le programme avait commencé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il durera, ou quelle sera la décision de la CIS pour le futur, mais aujourd'hui, cela l'indiffèrait. Ses pensées étaient toute autre. Il savait que sa décision allait impliquer beaucoup de chose, autant au niveau personnel que professionnel, mais il en était sûr.

– Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? S'enquit la vendeuse, grand sourire, à peine la porte passée.

– Je regarde, merci.

– N'hésitez pas si vous voulez des renseignements.

Il ne répondit pas, regardant la vitrine, où des bagues de tout genre s'alignaient, accompagnée d'une étiquette discrète pour le prix. Discrète, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des bagues, bien trop voyante à son goût. Pour cela, il en était persuadée, Jennifer n'aimerai pas, aimant la simplicité.

Après avoir remercié poliment la vendeuse, il sortit de la boutique, remontant la rue commerçante. Une bijouterie, deux bijouteries… Il ne voulait pas n'importe quel bijou, il voulait avoir un coup de coeur pour l'alliance.

Penser au mariage lui rappela vaguement à son ex-femme Nancy. C'était lui qui avait demandé le divorce après 2 ans de vie commune. A cette époque, il était une tête-brulé. Fonceur, avec l'habitude de discuter les ordres, voire d'y désobéir. Il l'avait aimé, mais c'était un amour arrivé trop vite pour être durable. Mais maintenant, il se considérait comme un adulte. Bien sûr, il adorait toujours autant la bière, le pop-corn, le skateboard, les fêtes foraines, les manèges, le football universitaire et n'importe quoi qui se déplaçait à plus de 300 kilomètres par heure, mais l'avenir à deux ne lui faisait plus peur.

Dans cette troisième et petite bijouterie qui ne payait pas mine, alors qu'il s'attendait comme les autres à ne pas trouver, une alliance attira son attention. Elle était simple, en or rouge, ni trop large ni trop fine. C'était celle-ci qu'il voulait, et pas une autre.

.

Il était rentré de ses congés, et aussitôt avait-il posé un pied sur la cité que le Colonel Carter l'avait envoyée en mission. C'était une simple mission de reconnaissance, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller saluer, il l'espérait, sa future femme. Jennifer Sheppard. Ca sonnait plutôt bien. Ou Jennifer Keller-Sheppard.

– Enfin rentrée ? S'amusa la femme, en le retrouvant sur une digue, comme à leur habitude, en cette soirée qui était déjà bien avancée.

S'asseyant à côté de lui, elle laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide, avant d'enlacer sa main avec celle du lieutenant-colonel.

– A chaque fois on pense que la mission sera simple, mais avec notre chance légendaire, il y a toujours un souci, soupira Sheppard. La navigation assistée du jumper, et même tout ce qui est électronique, est tombée subitement en panne lorsque nous survolions la planète. Heureusement, nous n'étions pas très éloignés, donc nous sommes rentrés, mais Mckay a voulu faire quatre ou cinq fois le tour de la cité pour voir s'il pouvait reproduire la panne, puisque les systèmes ont fonctionnées de nouveau lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

– Et vous avez réussi ?

– Non, il pense que c'était peut-être une interférence électromagnétique. Enfin, il doit toujours être dans le hangar à étudier les données des capteurs. J'ai jeté l'éponge avant.

Keller eut un petit sourire amusée, avant de regarder les lourds nuages noirs qui arrivaient au loin, annonçant un orage.

– Jennifer Keller, Commença John, attirant le regard de la femme, perplexe de l'utilisation de son nom et prénom. Acceptes-tu de te marier avec moi ?


	10. Protéger

Voici le texte suivant, avec le mot "Protéger"

* * *

Sheppard était à couvert, dans cette forêt épaisse. Concentré, il n'avait qu'un objectif. Protéger les civils, ainsi que son équipe des wraiths. Au-dessus de lui, des darths volaient et utilisaient leur faisceau pour capturer des personnes, dans le but de les transporter dans le vaisseau-ruche et de nourrir la reine. Des bruits de branches qui craquèrent rompirent le silence de mort qui planait et sortit brusquement Sheppard de ses pensées. A quelques mètre de lui, tournant dans la forêt pour chercher probablement des proies, un wraith approchait.

il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, malgré le fait qu'il connaissait cette créature depuis plusieurs années. Ils avaient un épiderme entre le bleu pâle et le vert clair, des yeux jaunes, et des longs cheveux blancs. Un masque, fait dans une matière dont il ne voulait pas savoir ; leur prenait tout le visage, lui faisant se demander comment ils se repéraient.

A l'origine, l'équipe SGA-1 devait accompagner quelques membres de l'équipe médicale pour qu'ils fassent un suivi pré et post-natal sur cette planète ayant un taux de natalité très important. Trop important au goût des médecins.

Après de longues négociations, le peuple avait enfin accepté leur venue. Mais rien n'avait préparé l'équipe à ce qui se passait en ce moment.

– Les femmes enceintes et celles avec les bébés se rassemblent au lieu de se mettre à couvert ? murmura Keller, abasourdie, qui était derrière Sheppard. Mais pourquoi ?

– Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, répondit Sheppard sur le même ton, en regardant autour de lui, prêt à tirer au moindre problème. Pour l'instant, l'urgence c'est de retourner au jumper, et avec toute l'équipe.

il regarda l'écran du détecteur de présence qu'il utilisait toujours lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, puis contacta par oreillette les autres membres de l'expédition.

– Ici Sheppard, on se replie au jumper. le docteur Keller est avec moi, savez-vous ou son le docteur Eyden et Kork ?

– Je les ai, répondit sommairement Ronon, tandis que Mckay déclarait qu'il était déja dans le jumper avec Teyla.

Enclenchant la balle dans la chambre, Sheppard fit signe à sa collègue de passer devant. Se mettant à courir, le bruit alerta sans surprise leur ennemi, tandis que le bruit sifflant des drath se faisait assourdissant. Tirant en rafale, il se coucha brutalement pour éviter un tir de blaster provenant de l'arme du wraith. Devant lui, sa collègue avait trébuchée dans une racine, se rattrapant in extremis à un tronc.

Après avoir vidée un deuxième chargeur sur un autre wraith qui arrivait dans leur direction, le lieutenant-colonel vit enfin la clairière dans laquelle il avait posé leur petit vaisseau. Il savait que le jumper était en mode furtif, donc les créatures ne pouvaient pas le voir, ce qui jouaient en leur faveur.

100 mètres. c'était ce qui les séparait du vaisseau. Ils étaient de nouveau à couvert, le temps que sheppard sorte un nouveau chargeur pour son arme.

– A mon signal, vous courez le plus vite possible vers le vaisseau, je couvre vos arrière.

Il se redressa, tenant son arme fermement, avant de crier "maintenant !". Les deux terriens sortirent à découvert, courant pour aller au vaisseau.

Ils n'étaient plus loin, il le savait, et pouvait voir le faible mirage provenant du vaisseau. Soudain, il vit un wraith arriver par en face, tirant avec leur rayon incapacitant à haute énergie. A quelques mètres du jumper, il plongea sur sa collègue pour lui éviter d'être touchée.

Ce fut le dernier souvenir qu'il eut.

Il se réveilla sur Atlantis à l'infirmerie, avec un mal de crâne à réveiller un mort. Autour de lui, Samantha, Teyla et Keller discutaient à voix basse.

– Le peuple ? Demanda Sheppard, en se levant brusquement.

– Allongez-vous, conseilla Keller, en avisant son patient, avant de l'examiner, et de lui tendre une poche de froid.

– Je suis désolée, murmura Teyla la gorge nouée. Ils sont complètement sous l'emprise des wraiths. Pour eux offrir leur enfant nouveau né ou à naître à la reine est un honneur. Ils… ils sacrifient leur enfant pour assurer leur survie. On a essayé… mais ils sont trop endoctrinées.

Teyla essaya de retenir ses larmes, ne supportant pas cette idée. Sheppard se recoucha, remettant la glace sur crâne qui pulsait. Ce n'était pas pour voir des peuples aliens s'offrir à l'ennemi qu'il avait rejoint l'air force, pensa-t-il, avec amertume.


	11. Roi Reine

Voici le texte avec le mot "roi/reine". Ce n'est pas le mot qui m'a le plus inspirée, et je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce texte. Mais cela fait parti du défi, ce n'est plus un challenge si tous les mots nous plaisent !

* * *

Il ne craignait pas le danger. Au contraire.

Il n'avait pas peur de l'aventure. Au contraire.

Il ne fuyait pas devant l'ennemi. Il les affrontait la tête haute.

Atlantis lui avait apporté tellement de choses. Chaque victoire, chaque défaite, chaque rencontre lui avait apporté une leçon différente. Il aimait ressentir cette adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines lorsqu'il rencontrait des wraiths, cette adrénaline qui éclaircissait ses pensées et lui faisait se rappeler qu'à chaque seconde il risquait sa vie. Oui, il n'y avait que l'air force pour lui faire sentir cela, et plus particulièrement le projet Stargate.

Mais voilà. Il avait raccroché, demandant sa mutation. Fini les excursions en jumper. Fini les passages à travers cette porte des étoiles qui n'avait toujours pas révélé tous ses secrets. Fini les combats de sabres de bambou avec Ronon et Teyla. Terminé, Il n'était plus le lieutenant colonel Sheppard de l'équipe d'exploration SGA-1. Il était devenu simplement lieutenant-Colonel sur la base de Cheyenne Mountain, chargé de la formation et de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Ce nouveau poste d'instructeur n'était peut-être pas le plus passionnant. Mais cela lui apportait une certitude. Celle de revoir chaque soir sa reine et leur princesse.


	12. Envie

Voici le mot "envie". à demain !

* * *

Sheppard se passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux sale. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours, ou peut-être plus ? Qu'il avait été capturé par un darth puis transporté dans un vaisseau ruche. A dire vrai, il était à peine surpris de se retrouver ici. Quand il avait vu le rayon du darth arrivée vers eux trop rapidement pour être évitée, il avait poussée du plus fort qu'il pouvait Teyla pour qu'elle ne soit pas touchée. C'était eux qui avait réveillée les wraiths, ils devaient maintenant assumer.

Des hurlements le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Par un réflexe inné il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant pas entendre ces cris de souffrance provenant de personnes innocentes. Il serra les dents, se concentrant sur son environnement pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, les cris cessèrent, laissant place à un silence étouffant, lui faisant se demander ce qui était pire.

il avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge sèche. Les wraiths lui avaient enlevé tout son équipement, dont son gilet par balle et son arme. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, et il se demandait quand il allait passer à la casserole. Avant même d'être sous les ordres de O'neill et ses projets secret défense, il s'était fait quelques ennemis lorsque des affectations. Les interrogatoires musclés, ça il connaissait. Ennemi alien ou ennemi humain, le but était le même.

Soudain, la grille de sa cellule qui s'ouvrit lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Cependant ce n'était que des soldats wraiths, venu pour l'escorter jusqu'à la salle du trône de la reine.

Sans ménagement, ils le levèrent, Indifférent à ses muscles ankylosés par le froid et la fatigue.

Un des wraiths avait son P90 dans les mains et lui enfonçait le canon dans les côtes pour qu'il avance. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas, il savait que le cran de sécurité était toujours en place. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il savait.

La reine de vaisseau était grande avec de long cheveux roux. Elle était à la tête des soldats, des officiers et des ouvriers. Assise dans son trône fait en matière biologique, elle se leva avec un sourire carnassier pour l'approcher, lui qui était à genoux maintenu par les soldats. Il avait bien envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire, mais dans sa position, cela risquait d'être un peu compliqué.

– Sheppard. Notre plus belle capture. Comptez-vous enfin nous dire où se trouve maintenant votre belle cité et surtout comment aller dans la Voie Lactée ? Je vous laisserai la vie sauve en échange.

– Plutôt mourir que de vous vendre mes pairs !

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous laisser mourir lentement. De faim, de soif, de douleur. Vous souffrirez tellement que vous supplierez de vous achevez.

– Jamais, cracha John avec une énergie retrouvée. On vous exterminera tous. Jusqu'au dernier petit soldat insignifiant.

Dans un hurlement de rage, elle plaqua brutalement sa main droite sur son prisonnier.

De retour dans sa cellule, John respirait difficilement, la fièvre l'ayant gagnée. Elle ne lui avait pas prise de vie, mais avait sans ménagement chercher l'information dans son esprit. Cela avait été une lutte longue et difficile pour s'obliger à penser à des choses sans importance.

Un autre jour passa, ou peut-être deux. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Mais il s'accrochait à une vérité. Ils allaient revenir. Ils le cherchaient. Et surtout, elle l'attendait.


	13. Mer

Hey, hey ! Voici le texte 13, sur le mot "mer" !

* * *

– C'est un océan ! S'exclama Mckay, en regardant les données de son pc portable, ou des statistiques plus obscure les unes que les autres s'affichaient.

– Ce n'est pas possible, si on tient compte de la surface, du taux de salinité, et de la profondeur, c'est un océan, corrigea Zalenka en remontant ses lunettes sur son bout du nez.

– Vous vouliez me voir McKay ? S'enquit Sheppard, arrivant sur la digue ouest.

– Oui ! S'exclama-t-il, avec verve, tandis que Zalenka marmonnait des réflexions dans sa langue natale en parcourant l'écran d'un air concentré. Nous avons besoin de savoir si l'étendue d'eau qui nous entoure est un océan ou une mer.

Le lieutenant colonel resta dubitatif. Le scientifique lui posait fréquemment des questions étrange, mais celle-ci c'était le pompon.

– C'est forcément un océan puisqu'il est bordé par un continent, s'exaspéra le deuxième scientifique.

– Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas la mer de lantia ? Le continent peut très bien être une péninsule ! Quel est votre avis, Sheppard ?

Dans un soupir, sachant qu'il n'allait pas avoir la paix avant de les avoir départagé, il s'accroupit près du bord, regardant l'eau qui était une dizaine de centimètres plus bas, comme s'il pouvait avoir une réponse. Soudain, il entendit une exclamation, puis se sentit poussée avant de rencontrer l'eau.

Sortant la tête de l'eau en toussant, il vit le regard abasourdi des deux docteurs en physique.

– J'ai… J'ai trébuché sur mes câbles et … bégaya minablement Rodney, pendant que Sheppard s'hissait péniblement sur la plateforme.

– La prochaine mission avec le département Botanique, c'est pour votre pomme, siffla John, en délassant ses rangers imbibée d'eau.

Après avoir enlevé l'eau de ses chaussures et rendu la liberté à un petit poisson pris au piège à l'intérieur, il enleva son t-shirt pour l'essorer, puis le remit. Il n'était pas sur que le colonel Carter apprécie de le voir se balader torse nu dans la cité.

– Sheppard ? Osa interpeller Zalenka alors que McKay n'avait pas quittée sa tête horrifiée.

– Quoi ? Répondit ce dernier avec hargne, alors qu'il allait rentrer à l'intérieur.

– Vous saignez.

Suivant son regard, il constata une large éraflure qui prenait place sur l'avant-bras gauche, ne faisant qu'augmenter son énervement.

Laissant les deux zigotos, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, indifférent aux regards incrédules du personnel qu'il croisait sur sa route.

Une fois sec, il grommela en voyant que l'éraflure saignait encore. Un peu à contre cœur, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, cherchant du réconfort dans l'idée de voir Jennifer.

Penser à elle lui apporta quelques questions. Ils étaient trop proches pour être de simples amis, mais pas assez pour se considérer comme un couple. Et pourtant, il en avait la certitude, elle l'aimait.

Repoussant ses pensées, il la saluât gaiement avant de lui expliquer sa mésaventure.

– Vous êtes tombé dans l'eau ? Répéta la médecin, incrédule.

– Je n'en serais pas la si McKay et Zalenka n'auraient pas eu cette question existentielle de savoir si c'est un océan ou une mer qui nous entoure.

– Ils prennent leur travail très à cœur, plaisanta la femme, en nettoyant le bras.

– Je hais les scientifiques.

– Mais du coup, mer ou océan ?

Sheppard secoua la tête amusée devant la plaisanterie.

– Si la question vous intéresse, on peut toujours se retrouver un soir pour débattre, tenta le lieutenant, en regardant la femme droit dans les yeux.

– A condition que vous ne plongiez plus dans l'eau. Je ne veux pas votre noyade ou votre pneumonie sur la conscience. Pourquoi pas demain soir ? Je suis d'astreinte ce soir.

– Parfait, ça me laisse le temps de préparer mes arguments !

Quittant l'infirmerie avec un sourire aux lèvres, il pensa que finalement cette journée ne s'annonçait pas si atroce. Si ce n'était pas un rencard, il voulait bien passer une semaine entière avec le département scientifique et botanique réunis.


	14. Cauchemar

_Voici le texte 14 avec le mot « cauchemar » !_

Elle s'était juste sentie mal. C'était juste de la fatigue. Elle savait prendre soin d'elle, elle était médecin, après tout. Médecin qui attendait un enfant. Mais qu'est-ce que cela changeait ?

Il faisait les 100 pas, en long, en large et en travers, dans ce couloir etroit, un bourdonnement à la place de ses pensées.

– Monsieur, la femme ou l'enfant ?

On lui parlait, mais il était incapable de répondre. Eh puis, d'où sortait-il ? Autour de lui, des bips, des grondements, des cris des larmes.

– On sauve la femme ou l'enfant ? Monsieur, il faut faire un choix, la femme ou l'enfant ?

– Je… Comment va-t'elle ?

Sa voix lui semblait si distante. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. On lui demandait de faire un choix. Sauver sa femme ou sauver son enfant ?

– Elle va mourir, votre femme ou l'enfant ?

il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire un choix, il ne voulait pas. Il voulait vivre avec jennifer et voir grandir leur fille.

– je ne peux pas, pleura sheppard, en tombant à genoux. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il dans une litanie.

– Vous ne voulez pas choisir, elle mourrons. Toute les deux.

Ses hurlement de détresse fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant si fort que cela lui faisait mal aux côtes et aux tempes. la sueur perlait sur son front, et le souffle court lui brûlait les poumons. Sur son réveil, 3h23 s'affichait en chiffre rouge.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir les idées, il souffla doucement. Tout irait bien. Ils grandiraient tous ensemble. Et puis, pour l'instant, Atlantis, autre galaxie et wraith, il n'était pas convaincu que cela était le meilleur endroit pour parler enfant.

Revenant dans la chambre, il constat que Jennifer était légèrement réveillé, redressé sur un coude. Avait-il hurlé aussi dans son sommeil ?

Sans le questionner, elle lui tendit sa main pour l'inviter à se recoucher, puis l'enlaça tendrement.

Oui, tout irait bien.


	15. Je ne sais pas

_Voici le texte 15, avec « je ne sais pas »_

Concentrée, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux moniteurs, avant d'ordonner à l'infirmerie de bloc d'injecter un produit dans la perfusion.

– Allez Lieutenant, vous n'allez pas nous laisser comme ça.

Blessure par lame tranchante. Quelques centimètres plus à gauche, la lame aurait perforé les intestins. Plus haut, l'estomac. Utilisant des compresses pour absorber le sang, elle chercha la source de l'hémorragie. c'était une course contre la montre.

Derrière le grondement sourd des machines, elle pouvait entendre un minuteur imaginaire, qui comptait les minutes et les secondes avant que la perte de sang ne soit trop critique et ne cause une défaillance des organes. Elle cautérisait des vaisseaux, suturai, dans des gestes sur. Dans son esprit, elle imaginait tout le corps du lieutenant. Sous ses mains, elle sentait pulser les artères, vibrer les veines. les moniteurs s'affolaient, elle s'affairait. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber. Il n'avait pas de nanites, lui.

Un dernier point et soudain, le calme. La tempête était passé, l'hémorragie était contrôlé, la tension était basse mais stable. Le minuteur s'était arrêté. Elle n'avait pas encore gagné pour autant.

Pendant qu'une infirmière faisait les derniers pansements, elle compta ses compresses, vérifia que tous ses instruments soient présents. Elle félicita et remercia son équipe. Une vie ne se sauvait pas seule.

Vingt minutes plus tard, changée, elle regarda son patient qui avait été transféré dans une pièce isolé. Parcourant le dossier de soin, elle pensa. Que répondra-t-elle à l'inévitable question de "va-t-il s'en sortir ?". Elle ne pouvait pas dire oui, mais ne pouvait pas dire non pour autant. Il fallait attendre. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se doutait de la réponse.

.

– Bienvenue parmi nous, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, après le réveil de son patient.


	16. Frissons

Enlaçant sa dulcinée, il chercha ses lèvres. Leur souffles se mélangèrent, les corps se rapprochaient, leur mains parcourant le corps de l'autre dans des mouvements hypnotique. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, ajoutant une ambiance sensuelle. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair, elle déboutonna la chemise. Dans un doux bruissements, les vêtements tombèrent à terre les uns après les autres. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux de son amant, Mordillant ses lèvres. Leur souffle devint erratique, l'ambiance électrique, et les frissons de désir parlaient d'eux mêmes. La tirant vers le lit, il continua de parcourir de son amoureuse de baisée, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps. Frémissant, elle s'accrocha au draps, les froissant, gémissant son prénom, le cœur tambourinant, et des millions de papillons naissant dans son estomac. Attirant à elle le lieutenant, elle comblât les quelques centimes entre leur visage pour ravager ses lèvres purpurines, caresser son visage, laisser courir sa main sur le torse musclée, puis dans le dos, et dans le creux des reins.

Dans un dernier regard, leurs corps commencèrent la danse sensuelle, arrachant gémissements, murmures, râle, pour ensuite s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, faisant s'envoler le temps d'une nuit leurs angoisses et leurs peines


	17. Pomme

Avec du retard, je m'en excuse. Voici le texte pomme ! Prenez soin de vous, bonne lecture.

* * *

L'équipe médicale courrait en direction d'une salle d'entraînement, faisant rouler un brancard. Sur ce dernier un sac de premier secours était posé, ainsi qu'un moniteur portable et une bonbonne portable d'oxygène. C'était une urgence vitale, et chaque seconde qui passait était une chance de moins pour son patient de s'en sortir. Le personnel s'écartait sur leur chemin, murmurant entre eux, se demandant pour qui, pourquoi. La rumeur d'un blessé grave, voir d'un mort se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, et chacun y allait de sa théorie. Mutinerie ? Rébellion ? Crime camouflé en accident de travail ? Après tout, ce n'était plus un secret que le scientifique Peter Kavanagh donnait des envie de meurtre à quiconque travaillait avec lui, tout comme Mckay donnait des envies de suicide.

Ils ouvrirent la porte d'un mouvement devant les cristaux du détecteur, s'engouffrant dans la pièce sans poser de question. Au sol, une personne, du sang, une flèche, l'arme du crime. Debout, à proximité, une autre personne qui regardait la scène avec une curiosité non feinte.

Sans un mot, la docteur s'agenouilla et commença l'examen, pendant que son équipe installait les câbles du moniteur puis l'oxygène. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux rivé sur la courbe du signal électrique du cœur et autre données qui s'inscrivaient.

– Sa saturation s'effondre, son poumon est perforée, déclara-t-elle, comme un couperet, en enlevant son stéthoscope. Il y a très probablement du sang dans un lobe.

– On pourrait retirer le bout de bois ? Proposa le lieutenant, qui jusqu'à la n'avait pas dit un mot.

– Surtout pas ! S'exclama Keller. Il saigne déjà trop, ce sera un miracle s'il survit !

L'instant d'après, ils courraient en sens inverse, Ronon sur le brancard, inconscient, n'ayant jamais été aussi pâle. Sheppard, lui était convoqué dans le bureau du colonel, qui ne se débarrassait pas de son expression incrédule.

– Mais comment Ronon c'est retrouvé avec une flèche dans le corps ?

– C'est un carreau d'arbalète, corrigea John, qui mangeait une sucette.

– Où avez-vous trouvé une arbalète ?

– Teyla.

– Qui vous a appris à vous en servir?

– Chuck. Vous saviez qu'il avait fait du tir à l'arc en compétition ?

– Et qui a eu l'idée de tirer sur Ronon ?

– Je voulais tirer dans la pomme à l'origine. Vous savez, comme dans la légende de Guillaume Tel, qui devait percer d'un carreau d'arbalète une pomme posée sur la tête de son propre fils. Bon, il est vrai que j'ai loupé ma cible, je devrai peut-être reprendre des cours avec Chuck.

La consternation de la dirigeante était totale. La voix de la médecin à la porte l'empêcha d'ajouter quelques chose.

– Il est mort.

– Eh bien, déclara Sheppard, imperturbable, en sortant son arbalète de nul part. Je n'ai plus qu'à essayer avec vous.

Le carreau parti sans qu'elle eût le temps de dire non.

.

Se réveillant dans une grande inspiration et se relevant par la même, elle porta une main à son thorax pour vérifier l'absence de flèche. A peine apaisée, elle se leva, les jambes encore flageolante de son mauvais rêve, puis s'habilla après une douche froide pour remettre les idées en place. Elle connaissait bien le caractère de Sheppard et de Ronon. Et son sixième sens lui disait que ce rêve n'était pas arrivée sans raison.

Six heures approchait, et la cité s'éveillait au rythme de ses habitants. Malgré que ce ne soit pas encore l'heure de sa prise de poste, elle passa vérifier les passages de cette nuit, même si elle savait qu'en tant que chef elle aurait été averti en cas d'urgence. Rien, Nada, zéro. Zéro personnes cette nuit, même pas Mckey pour un petit bobo.

Ce fut à peine rassurée qu'elle gagna le mess, tombant sur Teyla et Sheppard en grande discussion malgré l'heure matinale.

– Sheppard, Savez-vous utiliser une arbalète ? demande-t-elle, en guise de salut.

– Euh non, hésita le concerné, étonné, échangeant un regard perplexe avec Teyla. Mais j'ai entendu dire que la mise en jour est similaire à celles des armes à feu, d'épaule ou de poing. Pourquoi ?

– Il n'y a pas d'arbalète dans votre peuple ? S'enquit Keller, en regardant l'Athosienne tout en s'installant à table sans plateau, trop sur les nerfs pour manger.

– Nous avons quelques armes, mais ce sont des couteaux en pierre, des bambou taillée en pointe, mais pas d'arbalète à ma connaissance, déclara Teyla, faisant redescendre d'un coup la tension de Keller.

– Très bien, approuva la femme, en se levant pour aller chercher de quoi manger, maintenant qu'elle était sûr que rien de catastrophique ne pourrait arriver.

Buvant tranquillement son jus pomme, elle se tourna vers Sheppard quand celui-ci l'interpella.

– Au fait Keller, Avec Ronon tout à l'heure on va essayer de planter une pomme posé sur sa tête en lançant un couteau. Vous voulez venir voir ?

Elle recracha son jus de pomme en entendant sa phrase. Mais cette fois, elle était bien éveillée.


	18. Fleur

Voici le texte "Fleur" ! bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était deux simples roses rouges. Posées sur son bureau. Il était à peine 6 heures, donc elle se doutait que ces fleurs devait l'attendre depuis hier soir.

Oubliant pour un instant son travail, elle prit délicatement une fleur, puis fit courir ses doigts sur les doux pétales.

Elle était à la fois perplexe et charmée. Inspirant, elle ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux pour se délecter de ce parfum si particulier. Avec une mère fleuriste, elle savait la signification d'une rose rouge. Une amour sincère et profond.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à cette pensée. Quelqu'un sur la cité l'aimait. Mais aimait-elle en retour la même personne qui avait déposé ces fleurs ? Mais surtout, pourquoi aujourd'hui, et non un autre jour ? Au dernière nouvelle, la saint Valentin ne tombait pas en Novembre.

Elle reposa la fleur avant de se retourner, entendant des murmures. L'épiant grâce à la porte de son bureau laissée ouverte, des infirmiers et des médecins murmuraient entre eux en lui jetant des coups d'oeil fréquemment, comme s'ils attendaient de subir son courroux pour l'espionner au lieu de travailler.

– Vous n'avez pas du travail ? Demanda sèchement Jennifer, leur rappelant par la même qu'elle était leur supérieur.

En deux secondes le petit groupe disparu, la laissant songeuse. Étaient-ils au courant de quelque chose ?

Dans un soupir mi amusée mi défaitiste, elle déposa les deux roses dans un grand verre, puis quitta son bureau en fermant la porte pour aller faire son travail.

.

Ils étaient maintenant en début d'après midi, et Jennifer commençait à avoir une idée de son admirateur mystère. Elle avait essayer de jouer à "qui-est-ce" avec les informations glanée ci et là, et la piste qu'elle avait obtenue auprès d'une de ses infirmières qui était présente à ce moment là, était que l'homme en question faisait parti des officiers supérieurs de la cité, ce qui n'avait fait que confirmer sa théorie. Cependant, elle n'avait pas voulu lui donner son identité, sinon cela aurait été trop facile.

Tout en remplissant un bon de commande, elle regarda songeuse les deux roses. Le dernier mystère était le nombre. Comment pouvait-il savoir sa réaction ? Elle l'avait croisée et ils avaient discuté, mais rien ne laissait paraître dans son comportement une quelconque implication. Et pourtant elle en était sûr.

Elle en était persuadée. Et ce soir, elle prendra une rose pour la poser sur le bureau du lieutenant colonel.


	19. Enfant

Voici le texte "enfant".

* * *

Mercredi. Rien que ce mot voulait tout dire. Sheppard, un peu dépassé, regarda ses trois garnements courir les uns après les autres dans la maison, criant, hurlant, se tirant les cheveux, se tapant dessus… le jour des enfants, hein ? Et dire qu'il regrettait presque cette permission.

– Soldat ! Rassemblement ! S'exclama Sheppard, faisant s'arrêter net les enfants, avant qu'ils courent vers lui.

Aligné par taille, John eut un petit sourire amusée. La plus jeune, Sophie, avait 4 ans et déjà un caractère affirmée et un visage d'ange qu'elle savait utilisé pour obtenir ce qu'elle jumeau, Justin, était le plus énergique, et des cheveux noir en bataille qui n'était pas sans rappeler une certaine personne. L'aînée était Maëlle, 6 ans, qu'ils avaient adopté à l'âge de 3 ans. La peau hâlée et des cheveux crépus, elle prenait son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux.

– Voici votre mission, nous allons faire un gâteau pour maman quand elle va rentrer !

Les exclamation de joie le fit sourire. Ce ne devait pas être compliquée de faire un gâteau² en faisant participer les enfants, après tout.

Quand elle rentra du travail, Jennifer fut d'abord inquiétée du silence. 3 enfants et un mari qui était ravi de jouer avec eux, il ne pouvait y avoir que du bruit. La porte Etant pas fermée, le jardin était silencieux, ils ne pouvait qu'être à l'intérieur.

laissant ses affaires dans l'entrée sans prendre le temps de les ranger, elle se rendit au salon pour tomber sur sa tribu, endormi les uns sur les autres. Sur leur vêtements, on pouvait voir des taches de farine, de chocolat, de pâte, et autres substances non identifiables.

Ne voyant pas son mari, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'ou sortait une délicieuse odeur. Son mari était en face d'elle, nettoyant les plans de travail couleur farine et chocolat. En la voyant, il lui fit un sourire, avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Amour.


	20. Victoire

Voici le texte 20 , "Victoire" !

* * *

Il était concentré sur l'écran, pop-corn à droite, bière à gauche. Il regardait le match de football américain de son équipe préféré, ce match anthologique qui avait clôturé leur meilleur saison mais également leur victoire en Super Bowl.

– Là ! regardez bien ! S'exclama Sheppard, surexcité, face à sa collègue mitigée. Ça c'est du "je vous salue marie" !

– Comment un match de football américain peu vous passionner à se point ?

– Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle match, c'est un match de super bowl ! l'élite des élites !

– Si vous le dite, déclara Jennifer, amusée devant tant d'engouement.

Le match continuait à se dérouler, sous les cris des spectateurs en furie, des commentateurs sportifs abasourdis, des joueurs euphoriques, et du regard brillant du militaire.

– Et vous alors, quel serait votre "je vous salue marie" ? Une vidéo que vous pourriez regarder des millions de fois, cette vidéo qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire de l'humanité ? S'enquit Sheppard.

Devant le sourire sibyllin de sa collègue, il se demanda si il avait bien fait de lui proposer de mettre sa vidéo.

– C'est ça votre vidéo ? demanda John, qui n'en menait pas large.

– Cette femme a révolutionnée la médecine, informa Keller, absorbée. C'est la première femme chirurgienne. elle a du se battre pour avoir sa place parmi ses collègue, et même à l'époque, être opéré par une femme était quelque chose d'impensable. Elle a également été la première femme a avoir un prix Nobel.

– Et… C'est quoi comme opération ? Demanda-t-il alors que pour lui, la vidéo ressemblait plus a un film d'horreur sanglant qu'une chirurgie.

Marmonnant pour elle-même, Keller ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à détailler les techniques chirurgicales de l'époque, grignotant des pop corn. Soudain, elle tourna la tête en entendant un gros "boum". Le lieutenant colonel Sheppard, le vaillant combattant, venait de tourner de l'oeil, se renversant le saladier de pop corn dessus. Mi amusée mi désespérée, elle arrêta le film pour aller lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

– Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette vidéo qui à changer le cours de l'humanité ?

La tête de John répondit d'elle-même, la faisant sourire.


	21. Sorcier Sorcières

Et enfin, le texte du jour, Sorcier Sorcières !

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, John s'ennuyait. Ronon était sur le continent avec Teyla, Samantha était occupée à débattre sur des théories farfelues avec Mckay et Radek, à grand renfort de calculs scientifiques écrit sur tableau blanc, Lorn était en permission… Bref, il s'ennuyait. Le temps dehors était pluvieux, l'empêchant d'aller jouer au golf sur une digue.

Après avoir fait 3 fois le tour de la cité, repassé 4 fois par ses quartiers pour trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper, il décida de se regarder un film. Rien de mieux qu'un match de football américain pour chasser la morosité.

Sifflotant, disque gravé dans les mains, il prit le chemin de la salle de projection, l'unique et la seule, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas occupée.

Cependant, il déchanta vite en voyant que quelques personnes étaient déjà présente, regardant un film qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, il remarqua le docteur Keller, qui lui fit signe de se joindre à elle. Oubliant l'idée de revoir le match, il s'installa à coté d'elle, enchantée de la voir.

– Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, informa cette dernière, dans un chuchotement, à sa question muette.

– Harry..Potter..Répéta le lieutenant, d'un air perplexe.

– Essayez de suivre.

Haussant les épaules, il se concentra sur le film. Cependant au bout de 10 minutes d'enchantements, de formules, de métamorphoses et de vol sur balais, il osa poser une question sur ce qu'il devinait être le héros. Puis sur celui qui l'accompagnait. Et puis, qui était celui qui allait tout rapporter à son père ? Et ce demi géant ? C'est possible ça de voler sur un balai ? Pourquoi son sang est pur ? c'est un truc de médecin ça, le sang pur ?

Au bout de 30 minutes, Jennifer se leva, et intima au lieutenant de la suivre. Marmonnant, il la suivit, et sortit de la salle, se sentant puni d'avoir posé trop de questions.

– Vous aimez lire, Lieutenant ? Demanda-t-elle, maintenant à voix haute.

– Ça dépend le type de livre, mais de manière générale, oui, pourquoi ?

– Suivez-moi.

Toujours les mains dans les poches, il suivit la médecin chef, se demandant où ils se rendaient. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arrivèrent dans le couloir des quartiers.

– Il faut d'abord les lires. Ensuite vous regarderez les films, lança la jeune femme, en entrant dans ses quartiers.

L'invitant à rentrer, elle se dirigea sur une étagère. Au milieu des livres de médecine, elle extirpa des livres de poches à la couverture usés par les années et les lectures.

– Je sais qu'ils sont déjà assez abîmées, mais c'était un cadeau de ma mère quand j'étais enfant.

Un livre, deux livre, quatre livres, sept livres..

– Lisez au moins le premier, pour me faire plaisir, tenta Keller, voyant le regard sceptique de son collègue, en posant le premier tome dans ses mains.

– Je me jetterai même d'un pont si vous me le demander, plaisanta Sheppard.

Cela eut le mérite de la faire rire.

– On va éviter, mais si vous voulez me faire plaisir, lisez ce livre, insista Jennifer. Ce n'est pas qu'un livre pour enfant, il y a beaucoup de réflexions dedans.

Sheppard lut le résumée sur la quatrième de couverture, avant de prendre les 6 autres tomes.

– Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la salle vidéo ? Lança Sheppard, en lui tendant son bras galamment.

– Avec plaisir.


	22. Larmes

Voici le texte "Larmes" . Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle était recroquevillée dans son lit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues blêmes. Elle refusait. Ce ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Pas lui. Elle aurait presque voulu que ce que soit quelqu'un d'autre. C'était égoïste, mais elle refusait d'accepter ce fait. Elle avait à peine dormi, encore une fois. Elle dormait peu, trop peu, depuis cette annonce, s'assomant au somnifères pour ne pas rêver. Ce n'était pas une solution, mais elle était dans le déni. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Pas lui.

Se traînant jusque dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir, avant de se maquiller, plus pour cacher ses cernes que pour se sentir belle. Se sentir belle pour lui.

Aurait-il voulut qu'on pleure pour lui ? Elle en doute. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à vouloir une cérémonie en grande pompe, avec discours touchant et tout le tralala. Mais chaques minutes qui passaient, chaques heures, chaques jours, ne faisait qu'approcher le cercueil vide. Quel était le délai ? Quel était le critère, avant que les équipes ne baissent les bras ? Mort. Mort au combat, Mort en mission, mort pour sa patrie. Voilà ce qu'il adviendra, même si le corps n'aura pas été retrouvé. Un cercueil vide, voilà ce qui sera mit en terre.

A cette pensée, la bile lui monta à la gorge, qu'elle ravala difficilement. Elle refusait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Au fond d'elle, une certitude. Il reviendra.


	23. Champagne

Voici le texte avec le mot "champagne"

* * *

Les quelques personnes présente dans la salle de contrôle furent interloquée devant tout ces vas et viens incessant dans la salle de réunion. quelque chose se préparait, mais de la a savoir quoi… ils n'en n'avaient pas la moindre idée. le soir tomba sur la cité, et peut a peu les couloirs se vidèrent. Pour la majorité du personnel, il était l'heure de se reposer, de passer du temps entre collègues en dehors des heures de travail… C'est ce que Sheppard comptait faire avec une certaine personne devenue sa femme, mais c'était sans compter sur cette réunion tardive dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence, à moins que celle ci n'aient été rajoutée en catastrophe.

une réunion à cette heure ci n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Alors qu'il se rendait en direction de la grande pièce surplombant le poste de commande, il vit deux personnes en uniforme entrer dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta, décontenancé. Ce n'était pas le problème de l'uniforme, après tout lui aussi était en uniforme, mais c'était qu'il avait reconnu les vestes de l'équipe médicale.

de plus en plus perdu, il accéléra le pas, se demandant si la suite allait lui plaire. Si cela aurait été Jennifer, passe encore, elle avait déjà fait plusieurs missions avec eux, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que ces deux infirmières avaient à voir avec cette réunion tardive.

– Quel est le …

le mot "problème" mourut dans sa gorge, tant la surprise était totale. il s'attendait à des mines graves, à des données catastrophiques faisant penser au pire, à une guerre imminente face aux wraiths, aux réplicateurs, ou contre tout autre peuple qu'ils s'étaient malheureusement mit à dos. Mais au lieu de tout ça, l'ambiance était on ne pouvait plus joyeuse.

– J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il finalement en s'avançant.

dans la pièce, le petit comité, très probablement triée sur le volet, le regarda avec bienveillance. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander autre chose que les portes automatique pivotèrent de nouveau, laissant apparaître la médecin chef, qui semblait aussi perdu que lui.

– Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux ici, commença Sam avec un sourire, nous voulions vous faire un petite surprise pour vous féliciter pour votre mariage.

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres de john, en croisant le regard de Jennifer. _Just Married._ enlaçant sa main, il savait que devant ces personnes ci, il n'avaient pas à se cacher. C'était des gens de confiance.

On leur tandis une coupe de champagne, tout en les félicitant.

– Je voudrais porter un toast, commença Sheppard, en levant sa coupe. Je voudrais porter un toast à la mémoire d'Elizabeth Weir, celle sans qui cette expédition n'aurait jamais vu le jour, et sans qui je n'aurais jamais rencontrer ma femme.

L'ambiance joyeuse retomba, chacun contemplant son verre, mal à l'aise.

– A Elizabeth, lança Jennifer, en levant son verre, finalement suivi par ses collègues.

le premier magnum ouvert, le jour ou l'expédition à mit les pied sur Atlantis pour la première fois. Le deuxième, pour leur mariage. Ne disait-on pas jamais deux sans trois ?

Il déposa un long baisé sur ses lèvres. Ensemble à jamais.


	24. Noel

Voici le texte "Noel", bonne lecture !

* * *

Père Noël mystère. Un nom aussi mystérieux que la personne ayant soufflé l'idée à la dirigeante. Grommelant, il se rendit en direction du labo de McKay.

– Ah, Rodney, je vous cherchais.

– Moi ? s'enquit le concerné, relevant le nez de son ordinateur.

– C'est bien vous qui allez faire le programme de tirage au sort pour le père noël mystère ?

– Ah non, pas de négociation possible !

– Moi, vouloir négocier ? jamais.

Apparement, il n'était pas le seul a avoir eut cette idée. Il s'assit sur un tabouret, regardant le carnet griffonné de notes illisible.

– Je ne veux pas négocier, je dit juste que si vous m'attribuer, je ne sais pas moi, Jennifer Keller par exemple, je veux bien prendre vos trois prochaines missions avec le département botanique.

Le scientifique regarda longuement son collègue, qui semblait absorbée par son carnet de note.

– Alors, comme ça, Jennifer et vous …?

– Si vous répétez ça a quelqu'un je dit au colonel Carter que vous aviez appeler une baleine comme elle.

– Vous n'oseriez pas ? Demanda Avec effroi Rodney.

– J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

il eut un long moment d'échange de regard, au premier qui flanchera. Sheppard pouvait tenir plusieurs heures sans expression, ce n'était pas un problème.

– Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais c'est exceptionnel ! je ne veux pas que tout le monde vienne me demander une personne en particulier. Et vous prenez les trois prochaines missions avec le département botanique.

– Merci ! lança Sheppard ravi.

– Eh donc, vous et Keller ? s'enquit McKay, curieux.

– Oh, vous voulez parler de la rumeur qui court entre vous et la psychologue ?

Laissant McKey avec la mine défaite, il sortit du labo de recherche un sourire au lèvres.


	25. Guerre

Voici le texte 25, avec le mot "guerre". Bonne lecture

* * *

Les militaires discutaient entre eux, l'air grave. La Colonel Carter semblait préoccupée, et les psychologues de l'expédition avaient plus de patients que de temps. Elle même recevait des mails des psychologues pour prescrire des anxiolytiques à certains soldats.

Alors, quand enfin elle retrouva ses amis lors de son temps libre, en ce samedi soir de cette étrange semaine, elle osa demander pourquoi.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu demander à ses collègues psychologues, puisque cela restait dans le cadre du secret médical, mais son instinct lui disait que Sheppard, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, pouvait lui apporter une réponse.

Ce fut avec tristesse mêlé de rage et d'injustice qu'il déclara, le cœur lourd, que suite à un attentat en Irak, une dizaine de soldats avaient été gravement blessées, et cinq étaient décédés.

Elle comprit, à son regard, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien cette douleur de perdre un compagnon, un frère d'arme. Elle comprit aussi que même si ils étaient dans une autre galaxie, a combattre d'autres ennemis, l'horreur de la guerre ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant. Mais aussi que même si ce n'était pas leur guerre à proprement parlé, ils étaient unis dans le combat.

– Combien, demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée, combien de personnes vous connaissiez ?

– Deux. Dans mes hommes, Le Major Kane a perdu sa sœur, le sergent Stencil son cousin. Mais même ceux qu'on ne connaît pas, c'est un crève cœur. Ils sont des nôtres.

Il marqua un temps de pause, son regard se fixant sur les étoiles.

– On gagnera ces putains de guerres, et on ramènera la paix. Même si ça durera des années. Les populations n'auront plus à vivre dans la peur, dans la précarité, et dans l'angoisse à cause de ces terroristes qui préfèrent les menacer. Les enfants pourront sortir jouer dehors sans avoir à craindre de marcher sur une mine antipersonnel, et aller à l'école. Accès aux soins, à l'éducation, et à l'eau courante. C'est pour ça que nous nous battons. Leur mort ne restera pas vaine, car chacun à leur manière, ont contribués à apporter un peu plus la paix dans ce pays. Et quand on gagnera, ce ne sera pas que notre victoire, ce sera aussi la leur.

Elle n'avait plus en face d'elle le lieutenant colonel Sheppard, membre de l'équipe d'exploration SGA-1, mais un homme qui connaît la guerre, qui avait fait la guerre, et, qui, elle en était sûr, donnerait sa vie pour protéger les autres.

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Finit par déclarer Keller. Votre résilience, il faut la partager à vos troupes. C'est tous ensemble que vous surmonterez l'épreuve. C'est peut-être Sam qui est la plus haut gradé, mais c'est vous qui connaissez le mieux vos soldats. Ce n'est pas car vous êtes dans une autre galaxie que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être affecté par cet attentat. Alors maintenant, aller chercher vos soldats, et parlez leur.

– Immédiatement ! Ordonna la femme, en le voyant toujours présent.

Regardant John rentrer dans la cité, elle fit une prière pour tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui risquaient à chaque minute leur vie pour protéger des innocents. Des héros invisibles.


	26. Je suis là

Voici un texte court, avec le mot "Je suis là".

* * *

Sheppard, très matinal et d'excellente humeur sifflotait une chanson tout en se rendant au mess pour déjeuner. il se doutait que Teyla, Sam ou Rodney devaient être à peine levée, et que Ronon devait attendre Teyla. Pour une fois, il comptait déjeuner avec les autres militaires de la cité, comptant bien partager sa bonne humeur.

Tout à sa chanson, il rentra dans une personne au croisement d'un couloir. Il s'excusa, avant de remarquer le Docteur Keller, qui semblait tout aussi matinale que lui.

– Déjà levé ?

– Eh non, j'étais de garde, donc je déjeune et je vais dormir. Et vous ? Que chantiez-vous ? Sourit la femme, en marchant à côté de lui.

– "Je suis là, me voilà".

Devant le regard interloquée, Sheppard commença à fredonner, tirant l'avantage de ses couloirs encore désert.

– Je suis là, me voilà, Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Me voilà, à tes côtés, ce soir j'ai le droit de rêver.

– Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie, Nos deux coeurs battent au rythme de la prairie, Un nouveau jour, de nouvelles joies, Je n'attendais que toi, Me voilà, compléta Keller, avant de demander avec amusement. Alors comme ça vous aimez les Disney ?

– C'est mon côté fleur bleu. Si vous le voulez quand on aura le temps je vous montrerai mon DVD collector des premiers Disney remasterisés. il y a même le CD des chansons.

– Je serais enchantée de faire une journée Disney, je veux vous voir chanter les chansons.

– Un concert privé ? ça peut s'arranger, Plaisanta John. Mais pas de photo, il tient à son anonymat.

le rire de sa collègue lui plut beaucoup.


End file.
